The Alagaesia Musical
by bakapiko
Summary: Brom breakdancing.. Murtagh singing opera.. Galbatorix dancing ballet.. Anything can happen in the Alageasia Musical! Warning: Story may contain singing dragons. So beware.
1. Sucked Away

A/N: I got the idea of this story while practicing my piano (Ugh!! How I LOATHE scales!!). It's kind of a Eragon/High School Musical story, though there are stuff I might add on the way. Don't get me wrong. I am NOT a big fan of High School Musical! It's a Grease rip-off! (No offence to people who like HSM.) HSM is not that bad anyway. I'll still watch the second one if it ever comes out! So, anyways, sorry if the chapter is kinda short. I'll try to lengthen it next time. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Eragon or any of the story's characters. I also don't own Ed Speleers or Christopher Paolini, who both get an 'honorouble' mention in this story. I only own Kayla, Milly and Amber. So there.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**SUCKED AWAY**

"Take that!"

Eragon poked Roran in the stomach with his sword. The man staggered backwards and grabbed Eragon's shirt to stabilize himself. Because of his weight and his unstable body, Roran fell to the ground, bringing his cousin down with him.

Both of them were in an uncomfortable position on the ground, with Eragon on top of Roran. Roran's eyes were green, Eragon noticed, just like Arya's. Saphira chuckled, making Eragon and Roran realize in what kind of position they were in. Both of them blushed and hastily got up, brushing dirt off themselves.

_Ah! La-la-la-love! _Saphira commented, humming happily to herself.

"It is not!" Eragon and Roran cried out in unison.

_It looks like the beginning of love to me, _Saphira teased, looking on amusedly at Eragon's and Roran's matching looks of horror upon their faces.

Saphira began humming a tune which sounded quite alien to the two cousins. "What the heck is that?" Eragon asked. Only then, he wished he didn't ask, because suddenly, Saphira broke into a song.

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_Ooooh..._

_And now looking in your eyes, _

_I feel in my heart, _

_The start of something new...!!_

Saphira pranced around in the barn they were in, making the floors shake under her weight. Eragon and Roran, who had covered their ears because of Saphira's dreadful singing, fell to their knees. Then, her singing stopped, making the two young men sigh with relief.

_We're soaring, flyyyyyyyying...!!_

Saphira broke into another song. Eragon and Roran both groaned. She sang in such a high pitch that one of the glass windows in the barn shattered to pieces.

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reeeeeeeeach...!!_

Another glass window shattered to pieces. Saphira began to thud, I mean, _dance _around, knocking things over with her absolutely long tail.

"What is all this racket?!"

Saphira stopped and grinned, or what _looked _like a grin, sheepishly at Roran's father and Eragon's uncle, Garrow. _Um, _she began. Roran and Eragon stood up straight, trying to pull on innocent faces.

Garrow glared at them and glanced around at the mess Saphira had just made. Then, Garrow did something Eragon and Roran had always feared the most. Even scarier than love-struck Ra'zacs, which is really scary, in my opinion. Something they called 'The Garrow Talk'.

Garrow launched into a 'talk', which sounded more like a speech to Eragon and Roran, about destroying peoples' property and other stuff I do not want to mention, because if I do, readers just might as well fall asleep with drool coming out of their mouths.

Meanwhile, in another parallel world, three teenage girls were squealing over the photo of theur celebrity crush, Edward Speleers. One of them, who was known as Kayla, suddenly sprang up and told her friends about her newest 'ingenious' plan.

"I have made a plan!" she told her two friends.

"Ooooh!! What?! Do tell!"her friends, Milly and Amber chorused, looking at eachother excitedly.

"I have planned," Kayla announced, "To fly off to London just in time for the premiere and kidnap Ed Speleers!"

Milly and Amber became silent. "That's your 'ingenious' plan?" Milly said, "More like stupid!"

"Yeah!" Amber agreed, "Your _stupidest _plan ever, so far!" The girl paused. "Wait," she said, "_All _of your plans are stupid!"

"They're not!" Kayla cried,"They just don't work the way they're _supposed _to work!" Milly scoffed.

"Right," she said, "Remember when we practically _ambushed _Christopher Paolini at the book signings last month?!"

"It was to thank Christopher Paolini for creating such hot characters! And for letting those movie people make a movie out of his book and making Ed Speleers show up into our lives!" Kayla said dreamily, hugging the photo of Edward Speleers, which was in her hands.

"Yeah, right!" Milly said, yanking the photo out of her friend's grasp, "And we got kicked out of the bookstore by the security guards!"

"_Before _we could even get CP's autograph too!" Amber added. Kayla held up her hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay," she said, "Maybe my plans sort of _backfire, _but trust me, this one is totally gonna work!"

"_Sort of?!_" Milly repeated.

"_Going to work?!_" Amber said at the same time.

"NO WAY!" they cried out in unison. They crossed their arms and stared ahead, trying to not look at Kayla in the eye.

"Aw! Come on, guys!" Kayla pleaded, "Trust me!" Her two friends looked at eachother and nodded grimly.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" they chorused.

This made Kayla giggle. Milly and Amber stared at her weirdly before doubling up with laughter. All three of them rolled on Kayla's enormous bed, laughing like hyenas. The bed was shaking so much that one of the books from the shelf above the bed fell onto Amber's stomach.

"Ooof!" Amber said, "What was that?!" She sat up, and the book slid onto her lap. The other two looked at the book curiously.

"ERAGON!" they cried out together.

The face of a smiling, blue dragon stared up at them. "If only we could write a fanfic about Eragon!" Kayla said aloud, "It would be so cool!" Her friends nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Amber agreed, "We could make it funny. Like Brom break-dancing, or.. or.. Galbatorix dancing _ballet!_" The three girls cracked up with laughter.

"Wouldn't that involve _music?_" Milly asked.

"Yeah!" Kayla piped up, "Like a musical, just like one of my favourite musicals, the High School Musical!"

"Only, _this _musical will be called the 'Alageasia Musical'!" Amber exclaimed. The other two nodded their heads excitedly.

"There will be auditions and everything!" Milly said, grinning from ear-to-ear, "Kayla, this must have to be your most ingenious plan yet!" Kayla beamed proudly.

"Not _all _of my plans are stupid, Milly!" she said proudly. Amber rolled her eyes and flipped the book open.

"If only-" she began.

Then, suddenly, she screamed. Kayla and Milly turned to look at their friend. She was gone. Only the book was there, gaping open. "Amber?!" Kayla called, "Amber?! You know how much I _hate _hide-and-seek!" Milly gripped Kayla's arm and stared at the open book.

"Somehow, I don't think Amber's playing hide-and-seek," she said simply. Kayla stared at the book. Somehow, she felt as if the book was getting bigger and bigger.

"Um, Milly?" Kayla said in a trembling voice, "Is it just my eyesight, or is that book just getting bigger?" Milly's grip on Kayla's arm tightened.

"I don't-" she began, but was cut short when both she and Kayla plunged into the book, their screams echoing in the room.

* * *

A/N: Oh well, that's all for now. I'm still working on the 2nd chapter and will post it as soon as I finish it!! Hope you liked it!! Oh yeah, don't forget to give me reviews for this story too!! Sayonara:) 


	2. Tappy Feet

**A/N: At last... Another chapter! I give most of my credit to my friend, Snail, for typing this whole thing out for me. Otherwise there will be no 2nd chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a veerrrryyy long time. Exams are coming soon and they're ultra important. Oh well, enough of me crapping and more reading. So, my darling reviewers, enjoy!! And thanks for reading and reviewing:)**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

**TAPPY FEET**

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Amber screamed, as she plunged down into darkness. Images were forming around her. An image of a boy holding a blue stone, a dragon, some old guy, another hot guy, a beautiful woman, some thin guy, wire guy, a volcanic crater, fire, _more_ fire, until the girl saw an opening beneath her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and kept on falling until a loud thud and the sound of someone groaning confirmed that she was on the ground again.

_Thankfully, I didn't get hurt, _she thought, opening her eyes. In front her two boys and a large, blue dragon were staring down at her with shocked yet happy expressions on their faces.

"She fell on Garrow!" the older one said excitedly. The younger one, slightly smaller than the first smiled.

"Thank you!" he said, beaming at Amber. The girl looked down. Indeed, she was sitting on top of an old man who seemed to be moaning under her weight.

"Oh! Sorry sir!" she squeaked, getting off him, "I'm very sorry!" The old man glared at her. Then, he glanced hardly at the two boys.

"Now, where did we stop?" he began, "Ah, yes, dancing around like chickens in the barn. Saphira, dancing is not good for dragons your size. Bla, bla, bla. You must never do that. Bla, bla, bla. Never bla, bla, bla-"

_Saphira? _Amber wondered. _Eragon's Saphira?_ She stared at the dragon who was humming rather loudly to block out the old man's voice. The dragon looked exactly like the one painted on the book, only larger.

_Wait, _Amber thought_, if she's Saphira, then that younger-looking boy must be-_

"Eragon! Are you listening?!"

The old man was glaring at the younger boy, who was grinning sheepishly back. _He's no Ed Speelers, _Amber thought_, but he is definitely hot!_

Suddenly, more screams came from above. Two bodies appeared out of nowhere, falling on top of the old man. This time, the old man was out cold.

"Kayla! Milly!" Amber exclaimed, rushing over. Kayla's long, red hair looked messy, though Milly looked normal as usual. Kayla's eyes turned towards the two boys.

"Eragon and Roran!" she shrieked, jumping up and down. She lunged towards Eragon, pushing him to the ground with her in top of him. Her eyes were bright. Eragon looked petrified. Kayla heard a low growl and felt herself being grabbed by the shirt. She rised off Eragon for a few minutes before ending up in a haystack.

"Thank you, Saphira," Eragon said to the large, blue dragon. His gaze turned towards Amber.

"Are you Chinese or something?" he asked, grinning at her. Amber smiled, "No, I'm half-Japanese. My father's American and my mother's Japanese." Eragon nodded, though Amber could tell he didn't understand a word she was saying.

"Could anyone help me here?!"

Kayla struggled out of the haystack, a few bits of hay stuck in her hair. Amber couldn't do anything but giggle.

"I would love to say thank you again," Roran said, coming up to Amber and giving her a huge bear bear-hug. Amber felt as if she couldn't breath.

"Uh sure. No problem," Amber breathed, coughing slightly.

"Oops! Sorry!" Roran let go of the girl and turned towards Milly.

"Sooo," he said to her, "Interested in older men?" Milly scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wish," she retorted. She nudged the unconscious old man with her foot. "What's with Garrow anyway?"

_Don't know, _Saphira said_. And don't care._

"You're smaller than I imagined," Milly said, glancing at the dragon. Saphira snorted.

_Size does not matter_, she said huffily, obviously offended. Kayla, who had finished pulling the hay bits out of her hair, laughed unkindly. Saphira snapped her head towards Kayla and opened her jaws. A jet of fire shot out, putting Kayla's hair on fire.

_Look who's laughing now,_ Saphira said, with satisfaction in her voice. Kayla began to hyperventilate.

"My hair's on fire!!" she cried, walking around in circles. "_My hair's on fire! _"

"I'm glad to know you're stating the obvious," Milly said dryly. Saphira snorted.

_Insult-er, insult-er, hair on fire_, Saphira chanted. Roran took a bucket of milk and poured it all over Kayla.

"Aaaaargh!" Kayla screamed, "There's milk all _over_ me!"

"And you state the obvious._ Again_," Milly said flatly.

"Soooo.. what are we doing here?" Amber asked.

"Beats me," replied Milly

"To save us from Garrow?" Eragon suggested hopefully.

"I know! To save us from Garrow!" Roran said happily.

"That's what I said!" Eragon cried.

"But I said that better!" Roran retorted.

_Anyone is better than Eragon anyways_, Saphira pitched in.

"Hey!" Eragon protested.

"There's milk all over me!" cried Kayla.

"No one really cares right now, Kayla," Milly said. "We just wanna get home."

"Maybe there's a reason for us being here," Amber said, thoughtfully.

"To save us from Garrow?" Roran asked excitedly.

"No," Amber said. "something else."

_To rescue us from Garrow? _Saphira piped up.

"No!" Amber said. "I_ said_, something else!"

"No! That's the same thing!" Amber slapped her hand to her forehead. "You guys are rather stupid for a bunch of heroes."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, so bright everyone had to shield their eyes.

"For god's sake! You're supposed to know!"

A girl with pink, frizzy hair stepped in front of Amber. She was quite tall and wore bright red lipstick. The thing that stood out was the underpants she was wearing over her jeans. Her underpants were white, with little butterflies scattered all around.

"Who _are_ you?" Eragon said, eyeing the girl curiously.

"I," the girl said, pausing for a dramatic effect, "am Captain Underpants 92, and I'm here to put things right."

"What's the 92 for?" Amber asked. The girl smiled mischievously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said, "As I said, I'm Captain Underpants 92, but you may call me Captain. I'm the author slash director of this story and I'm here to help."

_Help?! _Saphira snorted. _Why_ _, a mere girl like you couldn't possibly help a dragon, a drogon rider, his air-headed cousin and three girls; who, -I may add- are very annoying._

"Hey!" Kayla protested.

Captain snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said slyly. "I control everything and everyone in this story. I could even make you tap dance if I wanted to."

_Prove it_, Saphira said. Captain laughed. And suddenly, the dragon's foot began to tap. Then, the other one. And soon, Saphira was standing on her hind legs, tap dancing.

"Alright," Milly sighed, "We believe you. Now, what was this statement of 'putting things right'?"

Captain grinned happily. "I'm glad you asked," she said. The girl began pacing around the barn, keeping her distance from the tap dancing dragon.

"I dragged you guys here for a reason," Captain said, "I want you guys to create a musical."

"The Algaesia Musical."


End file.
